Vampire high school
by Elise.v
Summary: Merlin is een kwart-vampier. Hij is 16 en een half jaar, en is verhuisd naar Amerika. Daar ontmoet hij het niet-zo-vriendelijke football team. In het football team zit ook Arthur; de prins van America. Hij heeft een geheim. een GROOT geheim. maar eigelijk is het geheim niet zo belangrijk... want ja, het verhaal gaat er niet echt over ofzo. in ieder geval: no slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Heey allemaal! Hier Elise en ik schrijf dit verhaal met mijn (bestigste) maatje Isabelle! YAY! We zijn super melig enzo... Laten we beginnen met schrijven, en we kijken wel hoe vreemd het wordt! :P Heb plezier! (ohja, bijna vergeten: Amerika is in ons verhaal een koningkrijk, waarvan Uther koning** **is.)**

_In a land: AMERICA (niet echt myth dus...) and a time of NOW, the destany of the social-life of Merlin rests on the shoulders of America. His name: A-m-e-r-i-c-a!_

Merlin is een kwart vampier. Zijn moeder is geen vampier. Zijn vader daarentegen, ook niet. Nouja, half dan.. beetje. (Als half-vampier erf je alleen alle positieve eigenschappen van een vampier) Merlin kan niet bovennatuurlijk hard rennen, zoals volbloed vampieren dat wel kunnen, en hij is ook niet bovennatuurlijk sterk ofzo. Hij heeft Astma. Ook niet normaal hard rennen dus, of gewoon rennen... Merlin is vrij sterfelijk, want hij is maar kwart ondood. Merlin kan geen mensen hypnotiseren, heeft geen spiegelbeeld, en kan niet in een vleermuis veranderen. Hij heeft nieteens slagtanden! Maar heeft wel bloed nodig om te overleven, maar de arme stakker vind bloed best smerig. Als kwart vampier heeft hij wel het geluk van alle kwaaltjes die vampiers ook hebben; Hij kan niet tegen de zon, is extreem alergisch voor knoflook, en heeft het altijd koud omdat hij geen hartslag heeft, en koudbloedig is. Verder kan hij niet veel, eigelijk gewoon niets.

Arthur is volbloed weerwolf van koninklijke afkomst. Hij is de zoon van Uther, koning van America. Dat maakt hem dus de prins. Hij is leider van het footballteam. En daardoor, of ghewoon door het feit dat hij ongeloofelijk aantrekkelijk is, of het feit dat hij veel macht heeft, extreem populair. Hij heeft weinig tot geen vrienden, want hij haat mensen nogal snel. Je merkt er niet veel van, want het wemelt van de slijmballen en sletjes, waaronder Guinevere. Veel meer is er niet over hem te vertellen.

* * *

Merlin verhuisde op 16 en een half jarige leeftijd naar America. Hij moest zijn vriend(en) achterlaten, (George, z'n wannabe). Toen hij in Amerika was moest hij naar zijn nieuwe school. Messhigh was een fantastische nieuwe ervaring voor de jonge kwart vampier. Hij wilde opnieuw beginnen, dus hij ging winkelen. Later die nacht kwam hij terug, geheel in het zwart gekleed enzo, met zn rode sjaaltje om. Hij had een perfecte schijding in zijn haar gemaakt, een een hippe zonnebril op. Helaas was de zonnebril iets te groot voor zijn hoofd, en de schijding stond hem nou weer niet zó perfect; hij had wat plukjes niet in de gel gedaan, waardoor er af en toe een krul uitsteekt. Hij hield hem wel. Want hij vond het wel badass. (Daarbij kon hij ook niet weten of de schijding goed stond, omdat hij geen spiegelbeeld heeft.)  
Hij kon niet wachten om morgen naar school te gaan. Zn moeder had zn lunchpakketje al voor m klaargemaakt; Boterammetjes met pindakaas en hagelslagjes.

**Dat was het voor vandaag, hopelijk heb je plezier gehad. We weten; we hebben erg slechte humor. Spijt ons. :D later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeu,zijn we weer! :D School was kut. (stuk of 3 so's gehad, stuk of 3 onvoldoendes gehaald... want mr GRIEKSMAN moest ons per se de woordjes vragen die je net ontschoten zijn! En nog was over slash... bij de griekjes... vreemd enzo!) dus we komen hier lol hebben enzo. van Claire moesten we haar naam vermelden; "Claire". Nu ben je ons een gunst verschuldigd Claire,ookals ben je de enige die dit verhaal leest waarschijnlijk, maar het is leuk om te denken dat er milioenen hits zijn enzo. Tada:**

_Merlin's eerste schooldag:  
"hartje zomer, stralend weer. Veel zon, zonnigste dag van het jaar, rond de 30 graden in de schaduw. "_

Eerder deze dag heeft hij van zijn vader een cape gekregen zodat hij minder last had van de zon. Natuurlijk was het wel een beetje verdacht, omdat vampieren in Amerika verboden zijn. Maar geen enkel ander kledingstuk is er om je zo goed te kunnen beschermen tegen de zon. De cape was zwart, met een donkerrode binnenkant, en een grote kraag. Hij droeg ook een petje en een zonnebril, zo'n raar petje jwz.

Merlin liep over de binnenplaats van de school. Zijn verwachtingen waren erg hoog. (Veel te hoog) Hij zag een paar jongens van het footballteam langs lopen. Zij werden omringt door allerlei (hotte) meisjes. Hij wist in een oogopslag dat zij de populairste van de school waren. Eentje knipoogde naar de meisjes. Merlin wilde ook meisjes aandacht, en deed hem na. Dat was een actie die hij beter niet had kunnen doen; PATS! Bitchslap op zijn wang. Toen hij zijn ogen opende zag hij een donker meisje met grote donker buine krullen arrogant naar hem staan te kijken. "Hey, Ik ben Merlin, hoe heet jij?" probeerde hij. "Fack off!" Riep ze. Even later werd ze geroepen door een van de football jongens: "Gweeen! Kom je?" "Ja, kom eraan Lance!" Ze rende naar m toe en gaf hem een zoen. Toen verdween de groep om de hoek. Zijn dag was verziekt. Hij beslootom de rest van de dag in congiergehok door te brengen.

Hij liep naar zijn kluisje en gooide zijn pet, cape en zonnebril erin. Zijn zonnebril brak en hij vloekte. Ge-ergerd liep hij naar het hok toe. Tot zijn grootste schrik zag hij dat het hele hok vol met knoflook, staken en andere vampierverdelgende middelen lag! Hij begreep het al: hij was niet echt welkom. Gedurende de dag kwam er steeds meer bij op de lange lijst van negatieve ervaringen.

Het begon avond te worden. School was al lang uit, en hij wilde weg van deze school, weg van dit depressieve gebouw! Hij liep naar buiten. In het midden van de binnenplaats werd het hem te veel; hij zakte snikkend op zijn knie-en terwijl hij het liet regenen. En wilde niet langer meer (kwart) leven! Hij ging in de foetushouding liggen en huilde dikke tranen. Zo viel hij in een droomloze diepe slaap.

Hij werd wakker van een vreselijke pijn! Hij keek op en zag dat het ochtenlicht doorbrak. Hij klemde zijn kaken op elkaar en draaide op zijn rug; hij zou blijven liggen, wat er ook gebeurt (tenzij hij vrienden ontmoet)! Hij bleef nog een lange tijd zo liggen. Hij hoorde iets, hij dacht aan een tapdanser. Het geluid kwam dichterbij, hij opende zijn ogen en draaide zijn hoofd; hij zag een wazig figuur op hem afkomen. Opeens voelde hij een hevige pijn, alsof iemand over hem heen struikelde. Dit was inderdaad het geval. Hij draaide zijn hoofd naar de jongen die 3 meter verderop languit op de grond lag. Hij hoorde hem vloeken. erg veel vloeken... De jongen stond snel op en rende terug naar de oorzaak van zijn val. En staarde hem aan. Merlin besloot om de stilte te verbreken.

**Tadaa! Leuk he. sorry voor de slechte humor en schrijfwijze... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hee... Merlin" Mompelde hij. "Arthur." Zei Arthur terug. Weer stilte. "Waar kijk je naar?" Vroeg Arthur toen Merlin zijn blik naar de lucht wendde. "Niets" Zij hij door opelkaar geklemde kaken "Wat doe je hier dan?" De zon begon nu erg fel te branden en Merlin begon te roken. Arthur schrok en raakte in paniek. "Je staat in brand!? Kom mee naar binnen!" Hij pakte Merlin bij zijn schouders en trok zette hem op zn voeten. Arthur's geur, op de een of andere manier prikt het aan zijn ogen... Het lijk wel of... KNOFLOOK! Merlin deinsde achteruit, maar verliet daardoor Arthur's schaduw en begon erger te roken! Snel pakte hij de alternatieve, minder beschermende cape uit zijn tas en trok hem over zijn hoofd, waardoor hij eruit zwag als een paddenstoel. Hij scheeuwde. "Het braaaand! Laat het stoppen!" Hij liep verder naar achter maar botste ergens tegenaan. Zijn enige bescherming werd van zijn hoofd getrokken.

Snel trok Arthur zijn shirt uit, waardoor je zijn ongeloofelijk afgetrainde en gespierde lijf zag, om Merlin met het shirt te bedekken. Merlin kreeg de scherpe geur van knoflook binnen en begon hevig te bewegen en te schreeuwen: " Haal het eraf! Het brandt!" Arthur weet niet precies wat er gaande is. "Wat is er? Ik heb bedekt met iets, je staat niet meer in de zon!" Merlin spartelde nog een laatse keer en hij brokkelde uit elkaar tot een hoopje stof.

**Dit is even een klein hoofdstuk, een tussenstukje. Spannend he? Cliffie! Laters! HEy claire, onze trouwe lezer, please review! gegegegeg.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haai! Isabelle en ik hebben dit verhaal op school verder geschreven! Dikke lol enzo! XD veel plezier met lezen. (ohja, als iemand het vraagt, -die iemand is eigenlijk alleen Claire, aangezien niemand anders dit verhaal leest- "De ridders" is de naam van het football team.)**

"Shit man..." Gwaine blies een grote rookwolk uit van zijn joint. De eerst rechtopstaande cape dwarrelde naar beneden. "Is hij zojuist gewoon verdwenen?" Arthur haalde vragend een hand door zijn haar. Lancelot liep nonchalant naar het hoopje kleding en pakte de cape op, waardoor ze een hoopje stof zagen. "Eh, ik denk dat hij eerder gewoon dood is ofzo..." Zei hij. Percival begon te giechelen, wijzend naar een hartjesonderbroek.  
Arthur besefte dat Merlin voorgoed weg was. Was dit allemaal zijn schuld? Ja, dat was het. Hij veegde snel een traan weg. Hoe kon hij de jongen die hij nog geen tien minuten kende gewoon vermoorden?! Maar het was een ongeluk... toch?

Arthur flipte helemaal. "Ik ben een monster!" riep hij uit. De groep keek hem stompzinnig aan. "Duh..." zei Gwaine. "Arthur, dat weten we, je bent een weerwolf." Zei Lancelot. "Nee! je begrijpt het niet!" Snikte Arthur. "Ik heb hem vermoord!" "Ach" mompelde Leon, terwijl hij zijn schouders ophaalde. "Kan iedereen wel eens overkomen."  
"Als je wilt, kunnen we een nieuw gast voor je halen?" vroeg Percival. "Nee, nee, NEE! Ik wil deze gast!" riep Arthur uit. Zijn vrienden fronsde. "Maar... Waarom heb je hem dan vermoord?" Vroeg Leon na een tijdje. Percival begon weer te giechelen. "Ghghgh, S-stof erover!" Hij proeste het uit.

Al snel begonnen alle ridders mee te lachen, behalve Arthur, die zijn vuisten balde. "Whaha! Das een goeie, man!" riep Gwaine, en hij nam nog een trekje. Arthur werd nu _echt_ boos! nee,_ woedend! _"OPROTTEN!" De ridders vielen stil. "wooow, relax man!" Zei Gwaine toen hij over de schrik heen was. Hij hield zijn handen op in een verdedigend gebaar. Arthur ragede helemaal uit dit keer en liet zijn weerwolftanden zien. Hij gromde agressief. "IK ZEI OPROTTEN!" Iedereen verliet zo snel als ze konden de binnenplaats. Gwaine teleporteerde, Lancelot rende in een waas weg, Percival werd onzichtbaar, en Leon kon niks, dus hij liep mompelend met z'n handen in z'n zakken weg.

Daar zat Arthur dan. Alleen. Bij het hoopje stof. Alleen. Nogsteeds zonder shirt. Alleen. Gewoon, helemaal alleen.

**Muwhahahah Arthur mag voorlopig lekker niet z'n shirt aan trekken! gegegege... *evil lachje* Leuk dat je het hebt gelezen! :D Chapter 5 is in aantocht.**


	5. Chapter 5

**De stemming zit er weer goed in! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Mensenvlees smaakt als kip, net opgezocht mwuhahahahha. en kanibalisme is pas 50 jaar officieel verboden in Ginea. Er zijn dus nogsteeds mensen daar die weten hoe mensenvlees smaakt. veel plezier met Chapterrrr 5!**

Plotseling hoorde hij voetstappen. Arthur keek op. Hij zag een zwarte bos krullen achter een muur vandaan komen, in de schaduw. Het was Merlin! Hij mompelde iets. "Wat?" vroeg Arthur boos. "Cape," herhaalde Merlin zacht. Hij wees naar het hoopje kleding, maar kwam daardoor met zijn hand in de zon. In een reflex van pijn trok hij deze snel terug. In de lucht zweefde nog een rookpluim. Hij wapperde zijn hand voor verkoeling. Arthur rolde met zijn ogen. "Waar was je?" siste hij boos. "gvd, geef die cape nou maar gewoon!" "Waar. was. je?" Herhaalde Arthur nadrukkelijk. Merlin zuchtte ongemakkelijk. "Ik dacht... nou ja... misschien leuk om onze vriendschap in te leiden met een... een Googeltruc?" Het kwam niet echt overtuigend over. Arthur fronsde. "oku." zei hij kortaf. "dusss... zou je nu mn cape willen aangeven en mn... onderbroek?" Dat laatste woord fluisterde Merlin heel zachtjes.

Opeens verscheen daar Percival, precies op dezelfde plek als waar hij eerder was verdwenen. (Het leek op een amateuristisch powerpoint effect) Als zijn openings-move draaide hij zijn handen rond, wijzend naar Merlin en kijkend naar Arthur. Toen weer naar Merlin en weer terug naar Arthur. Met zo'n stompzinnige grijns op zijn gezicht. Toen hij Arthur's woedende blik zag en Merlin's awekward uitdrukking, stopte hij met lachen en verdween snel weer.  
Merlin kuchte luid. Arthur werd hierdoor uit zijn moordgevoelens geschud en keek op. "Ja, uhum..." hij gooide snel de cape en de rest van Merlin's kleding. Merlin bedankte hem snel en na een paar minuten was hij weer aangekleed.

Merlin stond bij de hoek in de schaduw. "Kom je nog?" Toen Merlin enorm twijfelend bleef staan in de schaduw fronsde Arthur. "Je gaat toch niet dood van een beetje zonlicht?" Zei hij. Net toen hij het zei begon de zon te verdwijnen achter de wolken. Merlin bedankte stilletjes de goden. "Nee, nee ik kom al." Zei hij snel.

Toen spotte Merlin Arthur's shirt. "Moet je je shirt niet aan?" vroeg hij verbaasd. "Nee, ik krijg betaald voor erlke minuut zonder shirt..." Hij lachte in zichzelf. "Whut? van wie dan?" "oh, die twee meiden daar." Hij wees naar twee 14'jarige meisjes, die insta begonnen te giechelen. "Lol." En de twee vrienden liepen verder.

**Whahah we zijn van plan om elk hoofdstuk in te leiden met een vaag weetje. :P En voor het geval je het nog niet wist: die meiden zijn wij natuurlijk ;P Heey Claire of Twan of Angelitha, pleas review, we weten dat jullie het zijn :p**


End file.
